


What Have We Done?

by alexohara



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, chrislex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexohara/pseuds/alexohara
Summary: With Alex now a single woman and Christen's relationship on the fritz it's no surprise the two fall into bed with each other after a night out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for Chrislex smut. Ask and you shall receive. I don't know if I'll keep this as a one shot or turn it into a multi-chapter. Guess it depends on what you want to see.

"It hurts you, doesn't it?"

Alex snapped out of the trance she was in hearing Christen's small voice as she sat down at the bar next to her. 

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on, Alex." Christen laughed. "I may seem like I'm in lala land most of the time but I'm not blind." 

Alex cringed. Was it really that obvious? 

"It doesn't matter," she said flatly taking a sip of her vodka cranberry. She poked at the ice cubes with her straw giving the drink her attention so she didn't have to look her friend in the eyes. "Not anymore." 

"Al, you left Servando. She deserves to know why." 

This made Alex's head pop up and turn to look at the older girl with furrowed brows. She had no idea she was so perceptive. 

"I can't do that. Look how happy she is." 

Both look over to Kelley, laughing and smiling with her new girlfriend. For the first time in a long time she seems genuinely happy and to Alex that's much more important than any feelings she could ever have. 

"But Alex, you know she lo--"

Alex cut her off right there. 

"Don't. Okay? It doesn't matter anymore." Another long sip of the cold drink passes through Alex's lips and burns down her esophagus. 

Christen just sighed and took a sip of her own fruity drink. 

"If it were me I would want to know. That's all I'm going to say." 

Alex shook her head. "I'm not going to ruin things for her like that. Not when she's finally happy. I couldn't possibly ask her to give that up for me." 

"Please. Kelley O'Hara would give up the world for you and you know it. Everybody knows it." 

"Christen," Alex warned, her voice was a dead give away for how agitated she was getting. 

Chris hated the tone. She was terrible at confrontation and really didn't want to get into it with Alex who could very easily emotionally and verbally destroy her if she was pushed to that point and she knew it. Tough love on the field would have nothing on what she knew she was capable of. Mostly because she had witnessed it before when the rage was be projected onto another teammate of theirs. 

"I'm sorry, I just .... you deserve to be happy too, you know." 

This made Alex's lips pull up in something that resembled a tight lipped smile. 

"I know you're just looking out for me. For both of us. I appreciate you, really. I'm just at such a loss. I have no idea what to do. In the same phone call I was telling her I was leaving Serv she was telling me all about this new girl. And look at her. She's gorgeous, funny, smart." 

Tears started to pool in her eyes despite how hard she tried to keep them reeled in. 

"Hey --" Christen said quickly reaching out to wipe the single tear that had fallen from Alex's beautiful blue eyes before it could roll down her cheek and ruin her makeup. 

"No, come on, I didn't mean to make you cry. Your makeup looks way too pretty for that." 

Alex chuckled. "Sorry, I'm pathetic. It's just been a hell of a few months. Between the hassle of a divorce and watching the girl I love fall in love with someone else because my timing is clearly impeccable, it's just been a nightmare." 

"I can only imagine." Chris' voice rang out sympathetically. 

Her hand had dropped from Alex's face and was now on top of her hand. Her fingers danced playfully along the soft skin of her wrist. It was undoubtedly flirty. Suggestive, even.

Alex's eyes couldn't help but avert down to where the sensation was coming from. Her eyebrows furrowed once again for just a split second so that it was barely even noticeable even if Christen had been looking at her the whole time which she wasn't sure if she was or not, afraid to look up and find out. 

"Alex, any girl would be so lucky to be with you." 

"Thanks, I don't think so, but thanks, Press." She used her last name thinking maybe it would give off the vibe that she really only ever saw her as a friend. Of course there was no denying how gorgeous she was but with her attention so fixated on Kelley she never even gave herself the chance to think of Christen that way. Besides -- she was Tobin's girl. Wasn't she? 

"Tobin is really lucky to have you, too." 

Alex could tell she said something to hit a nerve by Christen's reaction to the comment. 

"You two are okay, aren't you?" 

She could have sworn she saw them together just hours prior. 

"I don't know," Christen decided to answer honestly. It was the first time she was admitting this out loud to anyone. 

"Tobin has been really distant lately and I don't know why. She told me she needs space and I overheard her telling Allie that we're on a break which I wasn't even fully aware of. I didn't think space and a break were the same thing but apparently to her they are." 

Alex was clearly surprised to hear what the other forward was saying. "Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Knowing Tobin for so long she knew it wasn't rare for her to get this way with girls but she never expected it to be the same with Christen ... someone she was sure meant something so much more and different to Heath. "I'm sure she'll come around." 

Christen just shrugged, sadly. 

"Looks like we're both more in need of these drinks than anyone realizes, huh?" She joked trying to make light of both shitty situations. 

Alex just nodded. "Cheers to that," and she clanked her glass against Christen's and continued to drink. 

\----------------------------

Now 3 drinks in, each of the girls were feeling a lot looser. More carefree. Alex hadn't even looked over at Kelley more than just a couple of times and Christen only brought up Tobin's name less than a handful of times. They engrossed themselves in conversations about their dogs, families, and clubs. Christen was very careful not to mention Kelley's name when talking about the Royals. 

"We should go dance," Alex suggested hearing the DJ start to spin one of her favorite songs. "Come on." 

Before Christen could protest, which she wasn't going to anyway, Alex was grabbing her hand leading her out onto the dance floor. 

What started out so innocently soon turned into Christen's backside pressed up against Alex's front. Alex's face rested in the crook of her neck while Christen's hips grinded her ass against the girl of the exact same stature, making everything all too easy. 

Alex could smell Christen's perfume on her neck and the exhale she did upon smelling it cascaded over Chris' bare neck eliciting a shiver that ran all the way down her spine. 

Without thinking Alex dipped her head in and ran her lips along Christen's shoulder, along her clavicle, and up her neck. Christen quickly turned herself around and put her arms up around Alex's neck. Their eyes met and even tipsy Alex could fully recognize the desire in her teammate's eyes as they turned dark even under the bright colored hues of the dance floor. 

_We can't do this,_ she thought. _I can't do this. Tobin is one of my best friends._

Even if they weren't as close as they used to be Alex would never break the friend code that way. 

But then Christen leaned in and started sucking on her neck and Alex was a goner. 

"Fuck," she groaned out as her eyes rolled back. "Christen, we can't." She said trying to stop her. 

\----------------------------

Despite her best efforts it didn't work. The two were now in a race of who could undress who the fastest as they stumbled into Alex's hotel room in the most passionate liplock Alex had ever experienced. 

"You are so fucking hot," Christen breathed out during a break in their kissing. She looked down at Alex's nearly naked body and ran her hands over her abs which ultimately just lead to her sinking them into Alex's lace thong. She was about to reach her center when Alex unexpectedly pulled her legs out from under her making her fall backwards on top of the bed. She let out a tiny scream but then looked up at Alex biting her lip. 

There was no way Alex was letting her get away with pleasing her first. 

Now that she was actually getting to explore Christen's body she couldn't believe just how beautiful she truly was. Her soft skin and her perfectly toned body were probably the most flawless things Alex had ever seen. She took in the sight of Christen below her for a moment wanting to commit this to memory. "And you are so fucking beautiful," Alex said kissing her lips once again, this time much more fleetingly. 

She worked her way down Christen's neck nipping along her collarbone to gently kiss her sternum. Her piercing blue eyes looked up through hooded lids to watch her reaction as she kissed lower. The kisses were agonizingly slow, as were Alex's hands running up Christen's thighs. 

"Alex, please" Christen begged out almost breathlessly. 

Hearing the other woman say her name that way alone could have made Alex cum almost instantly. She exhaled in a low growl becoming increasingly more turned on. 

"Touch me, Alex." 

Little did the girl from Diamond Bar know how many times Christen had fantasized about this very moment before ever learning Alex was anything but straight and by that time she was already happily dating Tobin. The fact that her fantasy was about to come true made Christen tremble in anticipation. Her need stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. 

Alex could tell just how badly Christen wanted her and instead of teasing her further like she probably normally would have done she was overcome with the need to taste her.   
It only took a few more teasing kisses along the inside of her upper thigh before Alex's mouth was exactly where Christen needed it to be. 

The younger girl worked her tongue expertly along Christen's slit and then against her clit. 

Painted blue nails dug into Christen's perfect flesh on her legs and she moaned out begging for more. 

"Oh yes, Christen. Moan for me." 

Every noise of encouragement only made Alex better as she was determined to give her teammate the best orgasm she's ever had. Everything was always a competition with Alex and being the best in bed was no exception. 

Alex hit a spot that made Christen's leg shake uncontrollably and so she worked that to her advantage until she had the brunette writhing, grabbing onto the sheets for stability. 

She had to turn her head into the pillow so she wouldn't scream out for any other teammates that were in their rooms on the same floor to hear. 

"Fuck, Al-Alex!" Her back arched as she was overcome by the most incredible mind-blowing orgasm she's ever had. Despite trying to cover it up with the pillow her words were still completely audible and not nearly as quiet as she was hoping. Christen lay there, breathing heavily, trying to compose herself. She looked completely spent.

Alex just smiled and laid down next to her, cuddling up to her watching as Chris basked in the afterglow which somehow just made her even more stunning. 

"Oh no," Christen said adamantly rolling over so she was leaning over Alex now. 

"No cuddling yet, we're not even close to being done." 

Alex just chuckled. "Chris, it's okay, you don't have---" 

But Christen wouldn't hear any of it. 

"Shut up. I'm going to fuck you until you see stars. It's what you deserve after that." 

Before Alex could even respond Christen's lips were crashing into hers and like a complete sucker she melted right into them. It started off hungry and a bit sloppy but ended up getting a lot slower, deeper, and more passionate. 

Alex lost her hand in dark curls that went on for days as she gripped at the back of Christen's head. She kissed her like she was falling in love and maybe for a second she was. 

Too lost in the kiss herself Christen let her hand roam freely around Alex's muscular body. Fingers traced over perfectly toned abs and circled slowly and gently over already hardened nipples which just made Alex soak through her thong even more than she already had. Even though she wanted to, she didn't let herself beg. Instead she tried to endure the torture of just how much time it was taking for Christen to fuck her because every touch felt like the most heavily sensation she's ever known.

She always thought Chris was an angel but now she was absolutely convinced.

Christen relished in the experience of having Alex at her mercy. She never thought she'd see her look at her the way she was now and it made the Stanford grad's heart skip a beat and then speed up severely. 

"What do you want?" She asked Alex brushing hair out of her face with her hand that wasn't just about to slip into the other's lace thong. 

"You-" Alex answered honestly. "Fuck me, Christen." 

With that Christen leaned in and bit at Alex's neck while her hand slid down feeling just how wet she was. 

"Oh God, you're so wet," she thought aloud in surprise. 

"You did it. Now fix it." 

Not exactly the most romantic thing to say but that's not what they were here for and Alex needed to remind herself of that. 

"Mmm, I love it when you're bossy," Christen purred and without warning slid a finger into Alex, causing her to gasp. 

Alex bit her lip to hold in all the profanities about to pour out off her tongue. Her hand ran back into her own hair and she gripped tightly as her head fell back, her eyes falling shut. The muscles in her core tightened as Chris' finger moved in and out of her slowly, working her way up to being able to easily slide in a second finger. When she did Alex finally let out her first real moan. 

Christen smiled knowing she was only just beginning and couldn't wait to make Alex go crazy for her.

As her fingers pumped in and out of the Orlando Pride star she was sure to curl them up in just the right spot at just the right time, hitting her g-spot every single time. As if that wasn't enough she then put her thumb on Alex's clit and simultaneously rubbed it in vigorous circles trying her best to please Alex just as well as she had done her, if not even better. She was the one more experienced with women after all.

"Oh fuck, Christen, you feel so good baby, don't stop." 

Alex knew she couldn't last very long at this rate. She was just way too damn good. 

A few more pumps of the wrist and circular motions into the most sensitive bundle of nerves on Alex's body and she too was beginning to experience an orgasm unlike anything she ever had before. She didn't even know it was possible to feel so much pleasure. 

"Christen! Oh my God, you need to kiss me. Kiss me now!" 

The darker brunette quickly lifted her head from the spot on her neck she was kissing and crashed her lips back into Alex's just in time for her to muffle the chorus of moans coming from Alex's mouth, echoing into the hollows of her own. Alex's muscles tightened and contracted around Christen's fingers, soaking them.

She continued to slowly fuck her until she was sure her orgasm had been completely ridden out and then slowly pulled her fingers out of her, bringing them to her lips.   
Christen wiped the cum on her lips and then licked them, tasting Alex and wow did she taste even better than she ever could have imagined. 

Watching her partner do that just about killed Alex. She was so fucking sexy. So beautiful. So -- _not hers_. The thoughts needed to stop but she just couldn't help herself.

With the reality of what just happened setting in the two didn't really speak. They just laid there, Christen's head on Alex's shoulder while their fingers mindlessly played with each other. 

They fell asleep that way. 

\----------------------------

_Chris, where are you?_   
_Look, I'm really sorry okay? I love you. I don't want space._   
_I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't._   
_You're my home. I can't stand this._   
_Please can I see you?_

The phone buzzed incessantly waking both Christen and Alex. 

Christen picked her head up off Alex's chest and groaned feeling the slight hangover headache kick in. She had also almost forgotten who it was she was waking up to this morning. It was the first time in such a long time it wasn't Tobin and the realization left a pit in the girl's stomach. This was so out of character for her. 

Adding insult to injury she looked at her phone and read the texts, wanting to cry. What had she done?

"Alex," she looked over at the woman who was once the object of all her desires. It stung that now all she saw was regret. 

"It's okay, Christen. Go." 

_She was never mine to keep. Of course this was going to happen._

Alex told herself as she watched Christen scurry around the room gathering all her articles of clothing, putting them back on. 

"I'm sorry," was all she could say before slipping out the door to head down to Tobin's room.

She had no idea what she was going to tell her but she knew it wouldn't be the truth. 

"Yeah, me too." Alex said sadly after the door had shut. She rolled over and sighed wondering how she got herself into these messes.


	2. Playing With Fire You Just Might Get Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Christen and Alex's night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I had the first half written out for a while but then got busy and didn't have the time or energy to sit down and finish the rest of the chapter until today. I feel like it's short but I promise it's all just a lead up for SO MUCH that's about to happen.

Christen walked back to Tobin’s room, tail between her legs. Her mind was still reeling from the events that occurred the night before. Alex really? That really just happened?   
She hated the way she left her. Hated just running out of her room like that but she hadn’t been thinking clearly and Tobin’s texts caught her completely off guard. She still loved her girlfriend but Alex... the night they spent together ... she couldn’t remember a time she ever felt so alive. But maybe that’s all that it was, a tiny spark. Something that would quickly fizzle out. And she couldn’t risk a long time love over that.

  
“Tobin-“ Christen said flatly walking into the woman’s room looking around for her.

  
The bathroom door swung open, out stepped Tobin who was in just her boxers and a sports bra. “Chris,” her face practically lit up seeing the other forward. Tobin walked over to her and pulled her in close, kissing her forehead. “Baby I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. Please let me make this up to you.”

  
“Tobin I-“

  
She couldn’t even get out another word. “Babe come on, I was just about to take a shower and no offense but it looks like you could use one too. Were you sweating all night? Where were you anyway?”

  
The darker haired woman’s face filled with heat as a crimson blushed over her cheeks. “Alex’s,” she said truthfully, not wanting to completely lie to her. Plus it was safer in case anybody saw them entering the room together or Chris coming out of it. “I think she just forgot to put the AC on before we fell asleep or something. Or laughed ourselves into a fit of sweat. Who knows.” She hated how easily the lies poured out of her mouth.

  
Tobin didn’t question it just like Christen knew she wouldn’t. The two had become close friends over the years, even as Tobin slowly started drifting away from Alex. It was never really on purpose but because they saw each other less the friendship just slowly began to fizzle out and neither really put in enough effort to change that. They each had too many other things going on, other stronger friendships that they had built. There was no bad blood, there just wasn’t really much of anything anymore. It was a shame if you asked Tobin but she was also quick to shrug it off. What could you do?

  
“Right. Well come take a shower with me. I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” the suggestive tone and devilish grin complete with wagging eyebrows definitely got Christen’s attention but not necessarily in the way it normally would have. She was apprehensive about accepting the offer but she did need a shower and more time to talk to Tobin before they had to go down for breakfast. Maybe she could diffuse the situation once they were actually in there together.

  
“Ugh, you’re lucky I really do need to shower,” Chis quipped and followed her girlfriend into the bathroom. Tobin immediately began kissing her, soft little pecks as she undressed her. Christen allowed it to happen, it was kind of typical for them and the last thing she wanted to do was act irregular.

  
Tobin picked Christen up wrapping her legs around her waist and then walked them into the shower kicking the glass door shut gently. She kissed her deeply, passionately, and and against her better judgement, Christen allowed herself to get lost in it. _All while thinking about Alex._

  
She felt her back press up against the cold tile and Tobin’s hand slip from its supporting position on her butt. She let one leg down so she could support herself while the other stayed lifted. Tobin’s hand slid to Christen’s center and started to please her just the way she so expertly knew how by now.

  
The difference between this and sex with Alex was this was familiar and comfortable. But Alex was new and exciting and very much preoccupying her mind while it was supposed to be Tobin since that’s who’s fingers she currently had inside her.

  
Christen let out a few moans and then bit down on Tobin’s shoulder both to keep herself from moaning too loud and from accidentally moaning Alex’s name. She wasn’t taking any chances.

  
Tobs stayed oblivious and just enjoyed pleasing Christen, determined to make this just the beginning of making her shitty behavior up to her. She knew she hadn’t been the best girlfriend lately. She needed to get her head straight and now that she was almost positive that she had, she knew she needed to work hard to keep the best thing that ever happened to her.

  
“Oh fuck!” Christen’s voice rang out in an echo in the shower as she came. It was good but honestly nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing like what she experienced the night before.

  
_Don’t be stupid, Christen. This is Tobin. Your Tobin. You love her. Show her that. Prove it to both her and yourself._

  
With that she dropped to her knees and put her mouth exactly where Tobin had been craving for it.

  
After each fucked each other in the shower they quickly got washed up, dressed, and ready to head downstairs for breakfast. One of Tobin’s favorite part of camp. Christen typically enjoyed it too but today she was dreading it. How was she supposed to just act natural around Alex like nothing ever happened when it was all she could think about? This was going to be a challenge.

\----------------------------

“Right, babe?” Tobin asked squeezing Christen’s knee as the two sat next to each other across from a couple teammates having a lighthearted conversation before their day really began.

  
She leaned in and kissed Christen’s cheek and she just smiled shyly and nodded, agreeing to whatever it was Tobin had been saying. She wasn’t actually paying any attention to her at all.

  
She looked a couple tables over at the exact same time Alex did the same. Their eyes met and Christen quickly averted hers down to her food but looked up again. Alex was still staring. She had definitely seen Tobin kiss her cheek, knew they made up after everything that had happened the night before.

  
Alex quickly pushed herself up from the table throwing the rest of her banana down on her plate. “Sorry guys,” she said to Allie and Kelley who were sitting across from her. “I just completely lost my appetite.” She said it loud enough for the whole room to hear and it made Christen’s heart drop into her stomach.

  
Alex stormed out of the conference room to get a head start on warming up. She definitely needed to let out some aggression.

  
“Huh, wonder what’s gotten into her?” Tobin questioned aloud and all Christen could do was shrug and take a few more bites of her fruit salad nervously.

\----------------------------

"What is that?" Kelley pointed to Alex's neck where Christen had left just a subtle mark the night before. Alex hadn't noticed before leaving her room but she knew that must be what the defender was referring to.

  
_Great. Of all people to notice._

  
"Alex, is that a hickey?" Kelley hated the sinking feeling in her stomach at the realization that Alex was involving herself with someone else even if she was the one flaunting her relationship around the other woman. She didn't want to be jealous but fuck, she couldn't help it.

  
"Shhhh," Alex grabbed Kelley's hand and gave her a look that told Kelley she'd kill her if anyone else overheard. "Shut up, okay? It's not a big deal. Just drop it."

  
"Drop it? Oh no you're not getting off that easy, sister."

  
She shot her a side eye. "I'm not doing this right now."

  
And for the second time Alex stormed off away from Kelley and quickly got herself out onto the safety of the pitch for their practice. What the fuck was she going to tell Kelley if she persisted, which knowing her, she absolutely would. She couldn't tell her the truth. Not after how cozied up Christen and Tobin were over breakfast.

  
All Alex knew was that she was going to be a force to be reckoned with out on the field today. She had so much aggression to get out. No mercy, especially on Christen or Tobin.

  
\----------------------------

  
"Alex, what the hell?" Christen called out as she landed roughly on the ground.

  
"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Her tone was dripping with disdain.

  
Christen stood up and brushed herself off, her eyes narrowing on Alex. "What?" The tone caught her off guard.

  
"Go get your girlfriend to kiss it then."

  
"Alex..." Christen froze, not knowing how to answer that. Clearly it upset Alex to see that she and Tobin had made up but why? She thought she knew very well what last night was going into it.

  
"Save it."

  
\----------------------------  
  


Meanwhile on the opposite side of the field Kelley was chatting with Tobin telling her about how much fun she had at the bar last night. She was bragging about her girlfriend more than usual like she was trying to compensate for feeling the jealousy she felt over Alex just a little while ago back in the locker room. No one doubted that she was happy but now she was working overtime to make it just that much more believable.

  
In turn it just made Tobin start to question it but she kept quiet. None of her business.

  
"What did you end up doing last night?"

  
"Oh just stayed in, played some video games with Allie. She wasn't feeling good and I didn't feel like going out so we just chilled, played Mario Kart." The forward shrugged. 

  
"Oh what about Chris? I saw her out at the bar but she disappeared by the end of the night." 

  
"Yeah, I guess she had a girls night with Alex. Probably much needed. I think things are getting better with us. I know I fucked up but we had a good morning if you know what I mean." She chuckled nodding her head and Kelley stood there, forcing a smile. 

  
"Alex? She spent the night with Alex?"

  
"Yeah? Bro whats your deal right now? You're acting weird." 

  
Kelley's eyes shot over to Christen and then Alex. She was shocked and in the worst possible way. How could they? And Alex, with a woman? That was a thing now? What the hell was going on?

  
"I um, yeah. Sorry I just forgot I have to talk to Sonnett about something. I'll catch up with you later." 

  
Tobin again, completely oblivious just shrugged off the weird encounter and went back to kicking the ball around. She started scheming on what she could do later on that evening to take Christen out. 

\----------------------------

  
That was the last encounter Christen and Alex had for the next few days. There were so many times Christen wanted to go see Alex, explain everything to her and make sure that she was okay. Try to understand where all her anger was coming from. But she couldn't. Not when she knew it meant risking her relationship with Tobin. She knew she would fall back into bed with Alex because she wanted to. And that was the very reason why she stayed away.

  
And Alex did everything in her power to avoid Kelley still having no idea what kind of lie to make up to cover for what actually happened. 


End file.
